Worshipping Evil
by TokehGecko
Summary: Written for a Challenge on my Forum. The Challenge was 'Meeting the one you love.' I'm not going to say who it's about, . Please read!


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: As response to a Challenge, called 'Meeting the one who you love.' This is strange one, though, very peculiar and I hope you understand the message. I'm not going to say about who it is! Please enjoy!

**Worshipping Evil**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up was dreadful back in the days of the war. I remember not a single day where I simply had 'fun.' The damn war had even forced my parents to be on duty every, EVERY day. I was left alone back at home, with no one. Sure, my parent knew I was smart for a child and I could take care of myself easily. The war has taught me to be strong all the time. Even before I went to the Academy, I trained vigorously.

I had no friends, because I never went out. Sure, sometimes I heard other kids scream in delight and joy as they played with each other on some kind of field, but to me they were just wasting their time, precious time. They should've spent more on training themselves. I was going to be the best student of the entire Academy, better than the Students of the last Classes, while I would be in the very first! That was my goal and I would reach that!

Shurikens and Kunais were all I ever saw in the morning. In the afternoon it was all scrolls and at night I would try to train myself with no light around myself, so my vision would simply be non-existent. It was a real bitch, but it sure as hell improved ALL of my senses. I would simply throw dozens of Shurikens and Kunais in the air and waited for all of them to descend upon me again. Of course, it was logical some would hit, because I couldn't see a thing and I really threw many of them. I had to bite back screams of pain whenever a Shuriken or Kunai would hit me, otherwise my sleeping parents would notice.

My parents never did notice the wounds on my body because of my training. They had to leave very early for missions anyway and only screamed at me that they were leaving, expecting of me that I would be in bed, while I was probably asleep in the tree of our garden.

My parents were Elite Jounins, needed on the most important missions and I once heard someone say they even helped the Legendary Shinobis out sometimes. I was proud of my parents, even though they never paid any attention to me. So I was more than just depressive when an unknown man disrupted my training in the afternoon and had important news for me. He delivered the message that both of my parents had died on the battle field, in honour…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lived alone in an apartment for almost a half year, before an old woman 'took care' of me. It seems she was almost as important as my parents were. She was more often home than they were, but she was still away most of the time.

I finally was allowed on the Academy and it was very true that I was the most powerful kid in the class. But there were playgrounds, too… I wasn't used to playgrounds so I was alone in a dark corner in academy most of the time. I was watching other children running around, playing tag with each other. The only time I was interested in watching other children was when one challenged another to a fight.

My second year on the Academy was most fun. The most powerful kid was definitely Hatake Kakashi **(1)**, and he was also the most mysterious one, always with that mask on his face. I made a promise to myself to be the strongest of the Academy so I dared Hatake to a challenge. I was intrigued in him, since many children wanted to pick a fight with him. One of those guys was Maito Gai, who kept running after Kakashi, wanting to fight. Kakashi and Gai were in the last class. I saw Kakashi often walking and eating with Uchiha Obito, who also seemed to be very strong, the two of them seemed to be very good friends.

After a year on the Academy I found it easier to interact with other people. Hayate Gekkou, a boy who sat in a class lower than me, was really… 'cool', but very often ill **(2)**. Or so it seemed. The only ones I hung out with from my own class were Kamikaze Izumo **(3)** and Hagane Kotetsu **(4)**. Izumo and Kotetsu were rather weak compared to most children, while Gekkou was really strong, while he was younger than me! On the day I challenged Kakashi and he accepted, almost every child on the Academy was impressed with my abilities.

Of course, I lost horribly…

And then I declined Kakashi's offer to have lunch together.

One day, horrible news came to the Academy. A Genin Team had ruthlessly been slaughtered, but retrieved. It seemed the little brother of the Legendary Tsunade had been killed **(5)**. Even Genins were targets in the war… But I can't say I was really afraid…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Genin days were short-lived. I was partnered up with Kamikaze Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, which was a real nice surprise. Since they were the only ones I really knew of my class. It seemed they tried to balance the power of the Genin teams. And since I was the best of my class, I was partnered up with the weakest classmates.

But when the day of our very first test came, one of the Legendary Three was watching us. Perhaps he was interested in the Best Student of the Class this year! I was proud of myself, even though I wasn't sure if that was the reason Orochimaru was watching us… But he approached my Jounin Instructor and they started talking, leaving the three of us to stare at each other, since the test was already over and we had easily proven our worth.

I was observing Orochimaru and my new sensei and couldn't help but be very impressed by Orochimaru. Even his stance alone was impressive. I cautiously gazed at the man, hoping he wouldn't notice. I was a talented Student and was known to be able to sense Chakra easily. The Chakra Orochimaru was emanating was extraordinary, and I could clearly tell he was holding back a lot. I… I was more than intrigued in Orochimaru and he could very well know a lot about my parents, since they did sometimes join him for missions…

Our sensei walked towards us and said.

"You three can go home." He paused and focused on me. "Anko-san, report here tomorrow at this exact time."

I frowned and nervously gulped at the same time, but managed to nod as I noticed Orochimaru's smile, before the two of them disappeared. I turned to Izumo and Kotetsu, who both shrugged and motioned to leave the training fields.

The next day, I arrived at the same spot as yesterday a bit early. I looked around, and after not spotting anyone, I sat down on the ground and played with a few Kunais.

"You're very punctual…" A voice suddenly said.

I rose to my feet and turned around. "O-Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "No need to be formal… But in any case, you'll be calling me Orochimaru-sensei from this day on…"

I blinked, not knowing if the Legendary Shinobi before me was serious or making a joke. So I did what anyone else would do… I stayed quiet.

Orochimaru chuckled again. It was a creepy chuckle, but at the same time, one I liked. "Yes. I was observing you and your team yesterday and I was impressed by your potential, Mitarashi-kun. I asked your sensei if I could take you over and he didn't seem to mind it. Yesterday we went to see Sandaime and he approved too. He even seemed… happy."

I nervously swallowed a lump down. "Ah…"

Orochimaru smiled as he moved closer to Anko. "I'll be teaching you from now on, Anko-kun. You might want to know that I will be very strict and unforgiving. I want you to give it your all and become a powerful Shinobi."

I managed to nod, dumbly, I might add.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The several years with Orochimaru-sensei were hard, training hard, even harder than when I trained alone in my earlier days. Orochimaru-sensei explained to me that he used many forbidden Jutsus… Kinjutsu. Orochimaru-sensei had taught me many Snake techniques, assassination techniques and stealth techniques. Many Jutsus I had to learn and Orochimaru-sensei always tried to increase my resilience. We occasionally sparred with each other and when I was ready, we even received very high-ranked missions.

Sometimes the other two Legendary Shinobis visited us when we were training. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama. They both didn't really seem to like Orochimaru-sensei. I did feel slightly angry towards them, I mean, who could feel that way towards my sensei? But they talked to each other while I was training, so I don't think they hated each other that much. I asked Orochimaru-sensei once who was the strongest of the Three Legendary Shinobi, and he started explaining to me how they fought. Jiraiya was mainly a Shinobi who used special seals and huge Jutsus, but not many. Tsunade was a special medic-nin and she apparently had this super-strength. Orochimaru-sensei described how many meters Jiraiya-sama flew because of one of Tsunade-sama's punches.

On missions, I could test myself and Orochimaru-sensei comforted me after I killed a boy perhaps a year younger than me, he was my very first kill and I didn't even know his name. After that, I killed easier and the missions we received were easier to accomplish.

During my years with Orochimaru-sensei, I didn't really manage to get to know him as he was usually very distant. He didn't really like to talk much about himself. But nevertheless, he was my role model. He was so professional and so feared by many others. He had this certain pride and never lost a fight. And now that I think of it, I do know that Orochimaru-sensei knew when to run away from a fight… But still… I adored him, simply because he has saved my life in these missions so many times… No one had ever saved me… I really think he cared…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a day of celebrations! Men and some women were yelling 'Free Sake, Free Sake!!' all the time. It seems Jiraiya-sama's student had become the Fourth Hokage. I don't really remember him from the Academy and I don't know his name but I've heard the stories… It seems Jiraiya's student had already surpassed Jiraiya! This meant that he was really something else! I think I should've noticed someone as strong as him on the Academy, but perhaps he was the silent type…

Everyone was partying that day, but Orochimaru-sensei was grumpier than ever and was grumbling as he was walking next to me through the streets of Konoha, I didn't know or understand why he was angry like that, but I was really worried. Orochimaru-sensei was never as angry as this… It… saddened me. But it saddened me even more that I couldn't do anything for him. So I was sad too as I walked through the streets, I think me and Orochimaru-sensei were the only sad ones in the Village.

The next days after the Fourth Hokage was known, horrible news spread out through Konoha. Genins, Chuunin, Jounins and even ANBU were missing. The ANBU and the Third were completely focusing on finding the one who captured all of them. I heard Jiraiya-sama and the Fourth were out on signing an important treaty.

These days I also heard that the Fourth was a lot older than I am and he wasn't on the Academy when I was on it, otherwise I would have known. But I also heard the Fourth was the teacher of Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito, the other team member I don't know, but I did know that that certain team was no ordinary team… Kakashi and Obito were known as geniuses…

And then the most horrible news came to me when an ANBU Member came to me at my own apartment, I lived alone now. The ANBU reported to me that Orochimaru-sensei was a missing-nin now and that he was responsible for all the missing Chuunins, Jounins and ANBU. I was shocked. Orochimaru-sensei, how could HE have done something like THAT?! I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it! I left the Village for a few days, trying to search for Orochimaru-sensei. I ignored the ANBU when he said I was to report to the Third to discuss what I would be doing now that Orochimaru-sensei was no longer my sensei. I simply left to continue my search for Orochimaru-sensei. One day, I found him, but it seemed he was waiting for me.

"Mitarashi Anko-kun… Are you… surprised about what has been said about me?" He said with that ever present smirk on his face. Even then, I couldn't help but love that smirk…

"O-Orochimaru-sensei!! Tuh-Tell me you weren't the one who committed all those crimes!!" Anko yelled. "Please, Orochimaru-sensei!" I yelled, while tears fell from my eyes.

Orochimaru-sensei chuckled like he normally did. "Anko, Anko… Don't cry, that's not how a Shinobi should act like, remember?"

I tried to stop the never-ending stream of tears, but only managed to slow it down. "O-Orochimaru… sensei… Please… Tell me it's all a lie!"

"How long has it been since you left Konoha? You could very well be a Missing-nin now too…" Orochimaru said.

I didn't respond and just stared at Orochimaru with a puzzled look.

"I was collecting bodies to be able to perform a Kinjutsu of my own… As you know, I have already mastered the Shoushagen…"

I didn't respond right then and there, but I knew the technique. 'Shoushagen… The Vanishing Body Skill, where he can take over another's body…'

Orochimaru continued. "But that technique is simply a beginning to a better technique which leads to… Immortality! I have gathered enough information from the Leaf and I'll continue to collect from other Villages, until I will be able to master the Furou Fushi no Jutsu…"

'Immortality Skill… So that's what Orochimaru-sensei wants?'

Orochimaru shook his head. "Anko-kun… I am disappointed in you… I took you as my student because I saw true potential in you. But Jiraiya-sama's student was better… Even Tsunade-sama's student is better. Shizune and Arashi have surpassed you and it seems Arashi has surpassed even me! You could have grown so much, Mitarashi-kun… But your infatuation with me stopped your growth… Arashi has become the next Hokage while I should've been the one!"

I breathed heavily as I stared at Orochimaru's angry face, before it turned normal again. 'So that's why he was angry these last few days…'

"Now that I have become a missing-nin and I also seem to be the only person YOU care about, I don't think you'll become much stronger than this… So I'll give you a farewell gift… With it you'll be stronger… But still weak, too weak… But before I give you my gift, I want you to come at me with all you've got." Orochimaru ordered with an ever widening smirk.

I was even more puzzled and I felt like my own world was slowly falling apart.

Orochimaru evilly snickered. "Hehe, Anko… Love is such a horrible word… such a horrible thing... It has stopped your growth... So you're the full prove that this 'love' is not meant for Shinobis. I only wanted you to be my apprentice, but you have horribly disappointed me by… 'falling in love'… with me..."

I nervously swallowed and knew Orochimaru was right.

"But Anko… I never really cared for you…"

My entire world turned black. I was completely frozen and the only thing I saw was darkness, before I saw the ground again. For some reason, after that, I was enraged and went for Orochimaru-sensei's throat, but he easily shrugged all of my attacks off. He dodged and blocked every attack and Jutsu and he did it all with a smirk plastered on his face. I still see that horrible, but wonderful smirk in my sleep…

After I was too exhausted to continue, Orochimaru began to beat me up and even burn me… When I was almost down for the count, Orochimaru began to speak to me.

"Anko… Are you still breathing?" He said. "Here's my gift, from me for you…"

The next thing I knew was that I felt a bite in my neck and a burning sensation unlike any ever before. I screamed in pain, while Orochimaru evilly chuckled at me.

"It's my Curse Seal, Anko. Though I don't know for sure if you'll survive it, since there's a chance of 10 percent that you will survive. But if you do, you can use the Seal to get more power. The chance of death is ninety percent… This is the Heaven Curse Seal, the best one, so you should feel honoured. I also could've given you the Earth Seal, but then I would have needed to bite you above your chest… and I didn't want to do that…"

Orochimaru ignored my screams and I think he even smiled as I was rolling on the floor, trying to 'roll' the pain in my neck away.

"I'm leaving now, Anko."

I continued screaming in pain, before I blacked out.

I think, Orochimaru never looked back to me as he leaped away from me… and Leaf Village.

Many tears accompanied my screams...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know things were a lot different back in those days, considering the war that was going on back then. So it could very well be that in those days, the Academy was closed or something. Anyway, this is just an AU, so don't take things too seriously… please?

**(1)** Hatake Kakashi is 3 years older than Mitarashi Anko and I'm just assuming Obito was just as old as Kakashi.

**(2) **Hayate Gekkou is one year younger than Mitarashi Anko.

**(3) **Kamikaze Izumo, he's just as old as Anko and he's the one who was one of the Chuunin examiners in the Chuunin Exam, you know, the one who had that little quarrel with Sasuke about that little Genjutsu… Where the second floor was made to be the third floor, I believe.

**(4) **Hagane Kotetsu, same as Kamikaze Izumo.

**(5)** I really don't know how old Nawaki was, but I'm guessing Anko heard of Tsunade's little brother being killed.

Well, I hope you liked!


End file.
